Mine Alone
by Transformer-Slash
Summary: Thundercracker couldn't understand why Starscream would ever ask to meet him alone. Thundercracker/Skywarp with hints of Thundercracker/Skywarp/Starscream and Starscream/Megatron. This is fluff. Set before G1.


It's rated mature but I will warn you all now that there isn't a interface scene, sorry y'all. The pairing is Thundercracker/Skywarp with mentions of Thundercracker/Skywarp/Starscream and Starscream/Megatron. So if you don't like it tell me what you DO like and I might right you a fanfic. I don't own the transformers. Fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff.

* * *

Thundercracker couldn't help but wonder why Starscream had asked to meet him alone. It simply didn't make sense. Starscream was technically his friend, but they were never very close. Starscream was much closer to Skywarp than to Thundercracker. If Starscream met with him at all it was always with Thundercracker on Skywarp's heels. Today, though, Starscream had asked him to come alone. Primus knew for what reason. Starscream finally arrived and greeted Thundercracker with none of his usual enthusiasm. He looked rather serious, which was in and of itself odd.

"Thanks for coming Thundercracker." Starscream said almost sheepishly. He looked around as if to assure they were not followed. If he were really worried about being overheard, they could have spoken over a com-link, but Starscream chose to talk aloud in a hushed tone. "I have to tell you something really important."

"Why me?" Thundercracker asked sharply. "Why not Skywarp?"

"Well, it's about Skywarp, or rather about our relationship." Starscream took a deep intake of air. "I'm leaving you." Thundercracker looked at Starscream in a nonplussed way. He'd seen that coming since day one.

"When'd you decide that?" Thundercracker asked casually.

"You're not mad?" The question was almost rhetorical. Starscream had known he wouldn't be mad. That was why he had chosen to tell him.

"I could care less what you do Screamer." Thundercracker was never one to mince words. Starscream might have taken offence to the bluntness, but now it simply brought him relief.

"I- Megatron and I are together now." Once again, Thundercracker wasn't the least bit shocked. "I had some great times with you and Skywarp, but I have to break our relationship off. We can still be trine mates, though."

"We just can't be trine mates with benefits?" Thundercracker snorted. "So are you expecting me to break the news to Skywarp? He's gonna be pissed."

"No, I'll tell him." Starscream assured. "I'll probably get punched."

"He might really love you." Thundercracker said.

"I know, but it was just a fling for me, and you both knew that." Starscream didn't look ashamed of what he'd just said. To him Skywarp and Thundercracker really were the quintessential friends with benefits.

"So what was the point of telling me separate from him?" Thundercracker was still wondering why he had been called here alone.

"I need you to do me a favor, TC." Thundercracker twitched a little at the use of his nickname. Starscream almost never used it.

"What?" Thundercracker asked.

"Tell him how you feel." Starscream said adamantly.

"What do you mean?" The way Thundercracker's arms suddenly crossed told Starscream he was treading on thin ice, but he pressed on.

"I don't love Skywarp, but you do." Starscream looked him dead in the optics as he spoke. "I see it every time you look at him. If I hadn't shown up I doubt you two would ever have even interfaced. I'm out of the equation now, and I know that's exactly what you wanted." Thundercracker's mouth was a thin line on his hard expression.

"You got no business telling me how to deal with my best friend." Thundercracker's voice shook slightly with anger.

"I know. Just like I had no business showing up and convincing you to join in on a three way interface." Starscream smirked. "What's done is done, though. I've told you what I think you should do. Now it's in your hands." Starscream gave Thundercracker a little peck on the lips before waving goodbye and walking away.

* * *

"THAT SLAGGER!" Thundercracker didn't even look up as Skywarp came angrily stomping into their quarters and began kicking Starscream's berth. "That no good, cheap hussy thinks just 'cus he's Megatron's new favorite toy he can dump us?! How dare he!" Skywarp kicked the berth again.

"Well maybe Megatron told him to cut ties or else. Our leader isn't real fond of sharing." Thundercracker pointed out continuing to stare idly at the data pad he'd been reading.

"Who gives a flying scrap heap what Megatron says!" Skywarp stopped, realized the blasphemy inherent in his statement and revised it. "That is, Starscream shouldn't have seduced him anyhow! He had us, what's he need him for?"

"He's obsessed with Megatron. I saw this coming a mile away." Thundercracker replied blandly.

"Well I didn't!" Skywarp's indignation was obvious. "H-he- I- ARGH!" and Skywarp kicked Starscream's berth again. Thundercracker decided now would be a prudent time to intervene as to prevent furniture damage.

"Who needs him 'Warp?" Thundercracker said gently, getting up to put a hand on Skywarp's shoulder.

"You're right." Skywarp sighed. "He's the one that needs us. I give him five minutes before he comes crawling back, and when he does I am going to laugh in his face!"

"Not what I meant." Thundercracker mumbled. "Skywarp, I think you should just let him go."

"I have let him go!" Skywarp snapped. "I let him go right into our leader's arms. I let him go and forget us. I let him-"

"Slag Starscream!" Thundercracker shouted exasperatedly. "He was nothing but trouble the second we met him!"

"I loved him!" Skywarp blurted out, then immediately covered his mouth. Thundercracker's face fell. He'd known that Skywarp felt that way. Skywarp had never interfaced with anyone before, but the moment Starscream suggested they have a three-way Skywarp had jumped at the chance. In a sense Thundercracker had gotten Skywarp's virginity, but so had Starscream. It was something he couldn't forgive.

"Well, if that's how you feel maybe you should have told him. Maybe if you had told him you wouldn't have to watch the person you love fall for someone else. Maybe if you had said something from the very beginning things would be different and you wouldn't have to share him with some other 'bot!" Thundercracker's tirade reached it's peak as he turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Skywarp felt very much bewildered. He got the strange feeling Thundercracker hadn't been talking about him and Starscream.

"Out." Thundercracker tried to keep his voice even, to hide his fury. He opened the door and rushed down the hall to the nearest exit where he transformed and flew off into the night sky.

"TC, wait!" Skywarp rushed after him. He couldn't let his best friend stay mad at him. He couldn't lose his love and his closest friend in the same solar cycle. Skywarp pursued Thundercracker for a long time, calling after him all the while. Until finally Thundercracker stopped in a burned out part of Kaon that had been completely abandoned. "I thought I'd never catch you!"

Thundercracker said nothing, just starred at the burnt out husks of buildings.

"I'm sorry if I upset you!" Skywarp said. "I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry okay!" Thundercracker still did not respond. "TC, please, don't do this to me! I don't want us to fight. I need you." Skywarp tried hard not to cry. Decepticons didn't cry. Tears were for weak Autobots. Skywarp could not repress the little sob that fought it's way out. This made Thundercracker turn to face him.

"I forgive you Skywarp." Thundercracker approached and wiped the single tear off Skywarp's face. His hand lingered on Skywarp's cheek a bit too long.

"I just wish I knew why you were so ticked at me." Skywarp took a deep intake and pulled himself together, rubbing his optics profusely.

"I can't believe you don't get it." Thundercracker smacked his forehead with his palm in a gesture of total exasperation.

"Get what?" Skywarp asked. Confusion was written all over his face.

"I gotta spell it out don't I?" Thundercracker took a deep intake, place both his hands on Skywarp's shoulder and looked him in the optics. "I-love-you… stupid." Skywarp's expression turned first to one of shock, then to one of realization. Suddenly a whole lot of things made sense.

"You do." It wasn't a question. "TC, I had no idea you felt that way. I thought we were just friends."

"I know, and it that's all you want to be-"

"No!" Skywarp interrupted. "You've been my friend for as long as I can remember, I just never thought… It doesn't matter." Skywarp threw his arms around Thundercracker's neck and kissed him. Thundercracker got over his shock quickly and kissed back fully. For once Skywarp was just his, and no one else's.

"Skywarp, I love you." Thundercracker said as they broke apart. "Even if this war causes the whole planet to tear apart it couldn't change that."

"I love you too." Skywarp said, and they kissed again, and for that night they belonged to no one but each other.

_

* * *

I hope if you got this far you enjoyed yourself. If you didn't enjoy it what the fuck are you doing at the bottom?! Reviews of any kind are welcome. If the response is big enough I may just tack on an interface scene to this later. You tell me what you want. Give me flames!_


End file.
